As in All Things
by Aroua
Summary: The tale of Darth Sidious's first apprentice, and the second rise of the Sith... And I won't continue without more reviews, so please PLEASE RR!
1. Prologue

Hello people... well, I was watching Star Wars III for the sixth time this afternoon when an idea for a fanfic came to me. Now, it's been a long, long, long time since I've written anything, so I'm a bit out of practice. In other words, I suck. But hopefully I'll get the hang of it again soon. For now, this is the prologue. I have the rest of the plot generally figured out... for now, let me say it's about The Emperor's first apprentice, and the second rise of the Sith. At the moment, I'm completely obsessed with the Emperor... so maybe I'll write a separate one aaalll about him. He's the coolest villain E V E R . Anyway, this is what I have so far, please let me know what you think. And I need a better title.

* * *

**Prologue**

In the hollow darkness, a distant call for midnight struck lightly at the silence as the man crept through the room, a silent cat stalking its prey in the night. His robes rustled just slightly as he moved with surety and ease, no worry or pause in his mind. His eyes glistened malevolently, reflecting the dimmed lamp to the left of the bed in the center of the floor. When he reached it, he slowed further to a halt and stared down at the man sleeping there.

Darth Plagus was a Sith Lord. His identity was largely unknown to the rest of the galaxy- to most, he was just the leader of the underground anarchist movement, with the goal of overthrowing the Republic. And few knew that his capabilities and knowledge were beyond compare, that his expert use of the Force was as yet unchallenged. He possessed powers known to only one other in the galaxy- his apprentice. And it was this apprentice who now stood over him as he slept. 

His eyes were alert, keenly studying the sleeping man's face. He smiled softly in scorn. This great Lord and Master, untouchable and unmatched, feared by his hundreds of followers, here sleeping peacefully. So much like a child, innocent and defenseless. Ironic that that hand, which now rested carelessly on the sheets, had been used countless times before to direct the murders of thousands of innocent people, simply because they may or may not have been a threat to his master plan.

As the apprentice watched his master sleep, the hatred grew within him. This man had been a fool. He had trusted his apprentice with all his knowledge and secrets. For what reason, he knew not. But he continued to smile down at him with grim triumph, knowing that fools cannot survive. They couldn't be allowed to. And now that he possessed the wisdom necessary to succeed his master, there was no further need for the sleeping man lying there to exist. Now that he had been trusted, he had the capability, even obligation, to betray that trust.

_It's over for you, my Master,_ he thought to himself- an unapologetic farewell. And with that simplicity, his hand extended over the man lying peacefully, unaware. He closed his eyes and called forth his powers, summoning the Force to him. His hand rested just ten inches above the man's head and he clenched his fingers around the air, his eyes gaining a malicious glint as he saw the skin beneath his hand tighten at the same time. He began to feel the strain around his wrist, an uncomfortable sensation, but his smile broadened as the man's eyes flew open in terror. The master's hands went impulsively to his throat, grappling hopelessly at it. The sound of ripping tendons filled the room, and he tried and failed to cry out in agony. His eyes rolled back until he was staring straight at his assailant, his apprentice, his friend, who looked calmly back and said nothing.

He kicked his legs reflexively, his knuckles going white as they gripped some invisible force tightening even further around his throat. And all the time the man stood silently, watching as his master of many years was strangled, watching as he died. The helpless man's eyes were locked onto his, full of hate, staring at him even as he felt the life leaving him.

After what seemed like an eternity, his gaze fell away and his body went limp. The apprentice relaxed his hand, and dropped it to his side. His master lay dead before him. And he could not draw the smile from his lips- his triumph was too much to contain. And now that he was the only remaining of their kind, he knew he was obligated to choose another. But he would not make the same mistake Plagus had- he had no intentions of sharing his secrets, or trusting another, as long as he had breath in him. He, possessing the rare knowledge of the future, could forsee his long and prevailing reign. But for the moment, Darth Sidious required an apprentice. 


	2. Chapter One

This is finally beginning the actual plot of the story, actually being chapter one, so please read it and let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Confusion was always everywhere. Whispers flew like moths, constant rumors of murder and martyrdom. Phinian listened to none of it. He was largely uninterested in the inner goings-on of this self-proclaimed Resistance movement he had become a part of. The entire premise had deceived him in the beginning, as it had everyone else involved. He had come to realize it was a farse, that it was filled with young, reckless anarchists wanting to stand for rebellion.

However, when he began to hear talk of Darth Plagus's death, it sparked his interest. He knew that most of this cult was a joke, but he also knew full well that the power which led it was very different. He knew what Plagus really was. He knew his powers, what he was capable of, though at times the exaggerated talk among the people made it unclear. He did, however, know that Darth Plagus was a true Sith lord. He held great understanding and wisdom of the Force. He was rumored to have power over death. Phinian wasn't entirely sure he believed too deeply in this, but he, despite his predominantly apathetic nature, held Lord Plagus in high regard. To hear of his death was saddening, but mainly intriguing. Who could have been capable of this?

Darth Plagus, leader of the entire movement, was well known. However, few were fully aware of the secondary power of the Resistance, the second Sith Lord in command, Plagus's apprentice. He rarely made his presence or influence known. Rather, he kept his purpose and identities in darkness, surfacing occasionally to redirect the path of the Resistance. 

His name was Darth Sidious. Some of the more cynical among them liked to whisper that he was the true power behind the leadership, and that Plagus along with all of the rest of them were merely pawns in his larger schemes. And so it came as a surprise to few that the rumor was that it was he who had assassinated Lord Plagus. 

Phinian was at the moment listening vaguely to his friends as the three of them hissed the rumors back and forth to each other. They were currently stationed in the third quadrant of Coruscant, serving as security volunteers for the Resistance. As they sat huddled in the corner of the dimly lit cafe, their presence went unnoticed. They were surrounded by people chatting animatedly, not caring to observe the small group of young men, who appeared to be keeping to themselves and not starting any trouble anyway.

Phinian had not really been listening the entire time- rather, he let his mind wander to other things- the future of this Resistance that Darth Plagus had constructed six years ago, now without its beloved leader. He chuckled to himself. Would a simple assassination bring down the entire movement? 

A voice suddenly jerked him out of his thoughts. "Of course we all know who's really behind this death." Phinian looked up with loose interest. The power behind Plagus's murder was a subject that he found himself now fascinated by. He focused back on the conversation. 

His friend Willyn had spoken. Willyn was two years his senior, and reveled in the insane talk that was always going around. He thrived among conspiracy theories, and was highly skeptical as to any leadership he had ever encountered. And the other two now laughed derisively, the dark mood lifted slightly as their disdain was redirected. Another, Quinn, spoke in terms of vague disgust.

"Oh, don't start, Will. We've all heard your tirade about that apprentice of his-"

"And doesn't it make perfect sense? Look at the background of this man. He's risen up, rank after rank, and now- _now_ he's the leader of this great movement. He has the power to command the destruction of the senate." 

"Of course he can't do that, as you well know by now. Every large-scale attack has ended in us shrinking back into obscurity. If it ever came down to it, we wouldn't stand a chance against the armies of the Republic, that's why we have to deal in secrecy, live in the shadows-"

"But that's not what this is about. Don't you know what that man is capable of? Some say his powers in the Force are even greater than they were with Plagus-"

"The Force?" Quinn interrupted loudly, his voice suddenly sharp and furious. "Don't tell me you believe all that ancient mythology. Have you ever personally seen this great Force in action? Have you ever seen it kill a man? Don't you ever wonder why these great Sith Lords are so hidden from us, the commonfolk?"

Willyn leaned in closer and Quinn fell silent. Smiling slightly, he said, "They are saying Darth Sidious used his strength with the Force to murder Lord Plagus. They are saying he used it to kill him in his sleep."

Quinn just eyed him with distaste, and, at first, said nothing. Finally, he said softly, his teeth glinting in the dim light, "I don't believe any of it. It's completely ludicrous. I can't see how you could-"

"I've seen someone killed with the Force," interrupted the last one quietly. They both stared at him. Phinian watched him interestedly and waited for him to continue. Seeing all of their eyes on him, the young man shifted uncomfortably and said, "I was sent to one of the battles Lord Plagus commanded personally. I saw him kill the enemies who rushed him at the command center. He just put out his hand... and they just fell back and dropped to the ground. I didn't understand it at the time, but somebody told me later it was the Force."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Finally, Willyn tried again. "In any case, it doesn't really matter whether you believe in the Force. We don't have to. What we believe won't stop an attack, it won't protect us on the battlefield. And regardless of whether Sidious has the powers or not, he still has the ambition. And it's obvious he has something larger in mind... he doesn't care about the Resistance. He's just hitching on for now because he hates the Jedi."

"And that's all that matters these days, isn't it?" Phinian said quietly, looking directly at him. Willyn looked back at him warily, heaving a deep sigh. He knew the conversation was taking a turn he didn't entirely wish it to. "What are you talking about?" he demanded with some reluctancy. Arguments with Phinian rarely went well.

"All of these people are losing sight of their purpose," Phinian answered. "Don't you see it? In the beginning, they all had this great dream of overthrowing the Republic, creating a new and more effective government. And that's all well and good, but somehow the Jedi became involved, and now it's all about destroying them and their society. When was it ever about them? Was that what you had in mind when you first involved yourself, Willyn? Any of you?"

All of them sat back and said nothing. For they all knew that the conversation was over whenever Phinian brought up the flaws of the Resistance movement. It was common knowledge he had very little respect for either it or its cause, and why he was a part of it, none of them could understand. He looked around at them, now angry. This sort of inconclusive ending had been the fate of most of their conversations lately, as none of them were willing to get too involved in such an argument as their ideals and faults thereof. And Phinian had had enough.

"You cowards," he said, his voice soft and dangerous. "You refuse to even think about what you believe in now, and what you have forgotten in all the confusion. Through the din, you've lost track. Doesn't it matter to you that the foundation on which you base all your beliefs has cracked, and you may not even be supporting what you think you are, what you were in the beginning? I say that I've been deceived long enough. Whichever Sith Lord is in command of this pathetic, aimless _movement_, it doesn't matter. I'm through being surrounded by people who don't know where they're going and don't care to find out."

He then stood up. He looked as if he had more to say, but after looking around at each of them, he decided nothing more was necessary. To their surprise, he swiftly turned and walked off, leaving the building without another word.

They glanced at each other and sighed. Quinn laughed quietly. "He never belonged with us anyway. Whatever our ideals may be, I don't think he ever stood behind them." 

Willyn watched him consideringly. "That may be, but I think he might have a point."

Quinn stared at him in exasperation. "Not you too. You're already part of a rebellion, what are you trying to rebel against now?"

Willyn chuckled. "All I'm saying is it's good to keep an open mind." 

Quinn just shook his head, standing up. "You can keep an open mind. As for me, I prefer to stand firm with my beliefs- I don't think it's a good idea to let oneself be swayed by a cynical double-anarchist." Willyn laughed then and stood up too. The third glanced at the two of them and stood, but said nothing. As they all walked out, Quinn cried loudly, "Careful, Will, don't let yourself fall under his spell!" and they all laughed, the drama seemingly forgotten. But as they left the cafe, Willyn privately thought Phinian may have had valid reasons for walking out... reasons he'd have to give much thought to, especially now that the Resistance had the leader it did. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A week after Lord Plagus's assassination, rumors and predictions were beginning to come to fruition. It was revealed that it had, in fact, been his apprentice who had done the deed- although, surprisingly, many were willing to claim the responsibilty, and the honor. Somehow, all the silent frustration that had existed unheard for many years was surfacing, and few now were able to keep their voices checked. So it was with some reluctance that the general populace let Lord Sidious take the blame.

And now he had come to power. As second in command under Lord Plagus, authority over the Resistance naturally came to him, and few had any complaints. However, the winds were beginning to change, and it was difficult not to notice the transformations beginning to take place in their society. Attacks against the Republic became far more aggressive and frequent. Uncertainty was creeping up into the ranks, and angry whispers were growing louder by the day.

For the last seven months, the Resistance Population had resided in a small space station in its orbit around Coruscant. The ship's true purpose as a rebellion headquarters was unknown to the rest of the galaxy, so they were safe, at least for the moment. They were living, for the most part, in perpetual tension, afraid every day of an attack once they were found out. Phinian was at home in this constant unease. He never felt really safe anyway. After walking out on his duties the week before, he had been simply staying out of the way, trying to sort out his emotions. So he avoided people and stayed secluded in his quarters, alone with his thoughts.

He was filled with a sort of vague, festering confusion. He knew he was unsatisfied with the Resistance, and it held no place in his heart. He knew he would be happier outside of all the hostility, all the juvenility he found himself highly contemptuous of as days went by. He also knew it was weak, its powers were meager and would never, at the rate at which it was going, succeed in its purpose. However... with the new leader, he was starting to think twice. Perhaps Lord Sidious could bring welcome changes to this insufficient force of revolution they were trying to create.

He knew also he had acted rashly before. It was unwise to leave one's duties at any time, especially in such an unforgiving organization as this. However, he knew with all the confusion that the transition of leaders was bringing, his offense would be overlooked, for now. But there was always something, nonetheless, about the Resistance that did not sit well, and he got the distinct impression he should no longer be a part of this childish cult he had tied himself into.

It was late. Phinian was carefully focusing on keeping his eyes open, and the effort was exhausting his energy. He hated sleeping these days, for every night, without fail, his mind would be flooded with confusing images and thoughts he did not understand. So he stretched out his joints, stiff from long disuse, and looked around his room for something to occupy him.

At last, he spotted it, and smiled softly. Sitting on his desk was a compact metallic box, gleaming gently in the dim light. He picked it up, and opened it to reveal a flat horizontal screen. It was unusually warm to the touch. He sat back on his bed and rested it on his chest. After pressing a series of buttons, a small hologram suddenly projected itself into the air above the screen. Seeing it, Phinian smiled again.

It was a woman, in her early twenties. She wore her hair tightly braided and tied at the base of her neck, and wore a brown shawl over a dress colored a light cream. And as Phinian looked at her, he felt a twinge of bleak loneliness, for her eyes were, he knew, just like his. And he also knew that this message had been recorded almost a year ago, that this woman was far away and unreachable. She began to speak, her voice soft and faint, but with a certain force behind it. It was the kind of voice that comes to soothe in the darkest of times.

"Hello, Finny," it said cheerily, and the woman's eyes sparkled. "I hope everything's going well for you... I know you've been having difficulty assimilating to the culture there, so I hope things have gotten easier since you last contacted me. I've been keeping fairly busy here, but it gets rather dull, and it's not hard to get bored. Anyway... I also wanted to remind you... that, of course, you can always talk to me about things, if you ever feel like you need to. I mean... I know you don't always like talking to people, but I hope you can trust me. And being so far away from your family, I just don't want you to feel completely alone. Of course, I may just be being paranoid... you were always able to take care of yourself... even if you don't make the best choices, I don't really have to worry about you because I know how smart you are. Still, sometimes I wonder about those people you're with now... Just be careful, please."

She paused here, looked at the ground as if she wanted to say more but didn't feel like she could. Smiling briefly, she finally continued. "Anyway, things are going pretty well over here... I've- I've been staying with a shopkeeper in town... he's very kind, he's been taking care of me." She stopped again. Phinian closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Suddenly, he reached out and closed the top of the box, then dropped it in frustration it back on the desktop. With a sigh, he fell back onto the bed and lay in silence, alone again.

Shmi was his twin sister. And he had not heard from her in months. He had been trying to contact her, but very suddenly her messages had ceased, and he had not received any contact from her since. For all he knew, she was dead.

The last time he had seen his sister in person, spoken to her, was two years ago. Their father had died, leaving them nothing, alone to find their own ways. For many months, they wandered, living in near poverty, as the government had not the inclination to take any care of them whatsoever. Many times, their lives became endangered, and they doubted that they would live much longer. At last, his sister discovered that they had distant relations living on Tatooine, and opted to go stay with them, at least temporarily. Phinian, however, was still filled with anger towards the great Republic, which had done nothing for them. Which didn't care what happened to them. Now he wanted to strike back. How could this system of government stand when it cared not for the poor and the desolate, when it couldn't even take care of two lost siblings, alone in the galaxy with nowhere to go?

He knew of the Resistance movement. He knew it was very real, that, even if it wasn't considered by the government to be a true threat, it was out there and willing to take him in. He had dreams of becoming a great leader in the movement, turning it _into_ a true threat, with guidance it did not already possess. He would singlehandedly bring down the Republic, and make them pay for their neglect and selfishness.

Phinian heaved a terrible sigh, closing his eyes. Looking back now, he could see his foolishness. He had been young, and naive. He had childish dreams of defiance and rebellion. In the heat of his wrath, he changed his last name and quickly discovered how to join this movement, which then seemed to understand him so well. Their ideals matched with his entirely, and his anger was parallelled. He had finally found his place in the universe.

Shmi had watched as his anger and need for vengeance increased. She no longer recognized him as her brother of so many years, who was so close to her, who had shared with her the loss of both their parents. Now, he was consumed with hate. He was wild and delusional with dreams of war and violence, a bloody revolution. He drew further away from her. Shmi, in sorrow and hopeless resignment, went to Tatooine alone to find family.

And so he was alone. But in his adrenaline, in the thrill of it all, he didn't notice. He was part of a great order, a great force that would reform the galaxy and its government, make it a better and safer world to live in. He had these dreams in the beginning. He would never look back.

However, as time went by, and months passed, he began to realize the illusion that had truly fooled him. The ideals he held so dear did not exist there. He began to realize the true nature of it- cold, uncaring, with a purpose completely separate from his. He was among hundreds of other young men like himself, all being used for some greater goal. And now he was filled with a sense of helplessness, because he had sworn alliegance to the Resistance. There was nothing he could do, no way to escape this fate. And now he was alone, facing a montrosity of a society that wouldn't care if he lived or died.

And now it seemed he had lost his sister, his one friend through it all- before, at least, this perversion he had embraced, that had ensnared him. _It might be too late for me now,_ he thought, and turned out the light. He lay silently and waited for sleep. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Phinian awoke gradually to a quiet, incessant beeping. His eyes wandered open, and his blurred vision took several seconds to focus. When he could finally make sense of his surroundings, he looked senselessly for the source of the sound. Finally, his blindly searching hands found the metal box he had left at his bedside the night before, grabbed it, and fumbled to switch off the beeping.

He rolled onto his back and squinted his eyes as he tried to study the box. At last, he comprehended that he had a new message. After taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, and stretched, yawning widely. He opened the box and activated the message. A figure appeared standing in midair, and he recognized it as Willyn.

Willyn had been keeping him updated on things since he left. He seemed to understand that he had decently legitimate reasons for walking out before, and continued to contact him even though Phinian had not once responded yet. He cleared his throat and began to speak, his mouth curved in a conspiratorial grin.

"Hey there, Finny. How's it going? Anyway, I don't have a lot of time for this, but I thought you should know. Lord Sidious hasn't announced it officially, but he's looking for a new apprentice. He technically he has to get one... I'm pretty sure It's a Sith law. And I've been thinking about something, Fin... if you really want to get somewhere, I'd look into joining up with Sidious. See, that's a guy that's going somewhere." He lowered his voice here, and his eyes became more serious. "I know you don't trust the Resistance. Sometimes I really don't either. But I know you have far more potential than I do, and you have what it takes to really make it out of here, and succeed... doing whatever you want. And you can always overthrow him, of course," he added with a wink. "But I get the feeling that Sidious is definitely the ticket out of here, really moving forward, and making a difference. Like we all wanted to in the beginning."

He smiled sadly. "Anyway Finny, I just want you to think about it. Or at least something along those lines... you can't just hide in your room forever, you know. All right, well, I'll see you soon... take care."

His image blinked out. Phinian continued to gaze at the area in which it had been, absentminded and considering. Willyn had always been an odd one. Only he would hatch the ridiculous idea to join a Sith Lord in order to achieve some dream. Although... as much as he did not wish it to, the idea was creeping into his head. He could see it now... many years later, himself as Darth Sidious's apprentice, a Sith Lord. Wielding powers known to no other. Commanding legions and legions of men at his disposal. Personally directing the end of the Republic, and establishing a new and better government. Phinian, the great visionary, the revolutionist, who destroyed the Republic... _and_ the Resistance.

He laughed to himself. Yes, it would be interesting indeed.

Suddenly he heard the message transmitter beeping again. Looking at it in surprise, he realized that it bore an incoming message. With some hesitancy, he pressed a button on the console, and another personage materialized there. It spoke directly, without introduction.

"Master Hearstwing- you will report immediately to Liutenant Mar to answer for post desertion." And with that, it vanished.

Phinian blinked and laughed to himself. _Well, I suppose I knew I couldn't avoid it forever,_ he thought, smiling wryly, and got up to leave.

When he arrived at the administration wing, he noticed several people waiting there, many with angry or indignant expressions, impatience clear on their faces. He chuckled and shook his head. Lord Sidious should have known he couldn't completely reinvent the Resistance society so easily, without any complaint. He would have a more difficult time than, Phinian was sure, he had anticipated. He walked to Liutenant Mar's office door, calmly flattened his hair, straightened himself, and tapped in a short series of numbers into a small console on the wall, signaling his presence.

"Please state your name," said a metallic voice from somewhere above him. He cleared his throat. "Phinian Hearstwing," he answered, now used to quipping his false surname on command. After a second, the door opened and the voice said, "You may enter." Phinian did so.

Upon entry, he looked around the room briefly, noticing very few decorations adorning the walls, which were colored a drab gray. There was one window overlooking Coruscant down below, and the room was dimly lit. As the door closed behind him, he looked back and saw two droid guards standing on either side, cold eyes locked onto him. He had little time to dwell on this, however, as a gravelly voice almost immediately came from around the corner, repeating, "You may enter."

Phinian coolly strode into the next room, where Liutenant Mar sat at a desk covered with several small stacks of papers. The man looked up at him, face lined with vague dislike. His eyes were small and narrow, but piercing. Outlining them were layers of papery wrinkles, and carefully oiled and combed thinning gray hair. He spoke and his voice was hard, unnecessarily loud. "Master Hearstwing, I have received information that you have not reported for duty in at least six days, and that a little over a week ago, you left your post without authorization."

"This is true," Phinian answered easily, and said nothing more. The man raised his eyebrows, his eyes now appearing slightly alarming.

"You do not deny your offense against the Resistance?" he demanded. "Do you realize you must be punished for your crime?"

"Yes sir," Phinian replied. He was trying very hard not to laugh.

Liutenant Mar sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowing once again. "Very well then. For two weeks you will serve double work as payment for your lack of responsibility. And-"

"Yes sir," Phinian cut in, not letting him finish. He was very tired of being lectured. "May I go now?"

Lieutenant Mar stared at him, plainly irritated. "No, you may not," he said slowly and deliberately, making Phinian exhale in frustration. He knew that this man delighted in annoying him, as he had had similar experiences with him in the past. Neither of them particularly cared for each other.

"Master Hearstwing," he continued, drawing every word out, "You must learn to take pride in your work. A movement of this magnitude and purpose requires members with discipline, and a strong work ethic. We can never succeed if the people of this great Resistance do not do their duty, and do it with discipline and a sense of responsibility." As he spoke, he looked Phinian in the eye, never wavering. And Phinian had finally lost patience.

"Excuse me sir," he interrupted, voice edgy, "But in case you haven't noticed, this Great Movement of yours is quickly turning into a spectacular failure, and it's not because of a lack of discipline."

"Master Hearstwing, you will hold your tongue!" Mar hissed icily. "You already do not find yourself in my favor, or even in that of this society. I would advise you to be careful of what you say in my presence."

"Absolutely," Phinian growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wouldn't want to stand in the way of this great progression, or your almightily infantile vision."

"Not another word!" Lieutenant Mar shouted, getting to his feet. "The hospitality this society has shown you is not unconditional, it may _cease_ if I so wish it to!"

"You fool!" Phinian yelled back at him, his control now gone forever. "You ignore the incompetence of your leaders, you overlook each and every failure-"

"That is enough! You are nothing more than a worthless miscreant, and your insubordination will end here." He motioned to the guards by the door, who immediately ran to Phinian and placed his hands in binds. "I'll let Lord Sidious take care of you," Liutenant Mar whispered then.

Phinian smiled sardonically. "I'm sure you will. After all, you're still just a pawn in this bureaucracy, still just a servant to the Si-"

At this point he felt the steel fist collide with his ribcage, and as his world went black and he fell, he knew no more than Liutenant Mar's cold voice saying with some degree of triumph, "Bring him to Lord Sidious." 


	5. Chapter Four

I think it's really getting interesting now. Enter Lord Sidious, the REAL hero of this story. Mwahaha.

* * *

** Chapter Four**

When Phinian regained consciousness, his muscles tightened reflexively as he began to comprehend his surroudings. He was in a brightly lit hallway, still being dragged roughly by the droids. One noticed his movement. "We are taking you to Lord Sidious, to let him deal with you," it stated matter-of-factly.

Phinian shrugged and said nothing. He noticed that the droids had been dragging him by his arms as he had hung limply, and now they set him down so he could walk. He at length noticed a dull ache in his stomach, where he knew one of them had hit him before. He glanced dully at the droid who had spoken, who was now ignoring him. So he was going to see Darth Sidious. _How nice,_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes again.

Within moments, he felt himself stop. The droids had come to a door and were now proceeding to enter in the code to open it. With an acknowledging beep, it swished open to reveal a large, dark corridor. Phinian was suddenly caught by surprise by the cold rush of air as he entered. The door closed behind them, locking out all but a little light. And through the hall they walked, marching steadily and without hesitation. Phinian allowed himself to drift away, thoroughly bored with the proceedings.

However, when they finally reached what he knew to be the final door, he straightened himself once again, partially to give a good impression, mainly out of habit. He did not know this Darth Sidious, and so he did not fear him. He, in reality, did not fear any of the Resistance leadership in the slightest, as did he not the Resistance itself. He considered himself to be above it all. But he held a small reserve of apprehension, because of what he knew of this man's reputation. He did not actually know what lay waiting behind this door.

He entered the final room then, Lord Sidious's chamber. However, as Phinian registered his new setting, he was quite taken aback. Instead of the dark and cramped environment of the hallway he had just left, this room was vast and brilliantly lit, with elaborate tapestries flowing off of the walls, and beautiful paintings adorning all corners of the room. It was spherical in shape, with a circular set of stairs leading down to a large red chair in the center. There was, near the back, a more dimly-lit corner with a door leading into another room Phinian could not see. Darth Sidious stood near the door.

He said nothing as they approached him, and Phinian took time to study his Lord. He was a small man. This was the first thing Phinian noticed. He was dressed in a simple black robe, with the hood draped down his back, revealing his thick brown hair. Phinian was greatly surprised by how young he looked, although on closer inspection he could see the mark of time in the man's eyes, although they were dark and watchful. As their eyes met, Phinian was struck suddenly by silent alarm, realizing that Lord Sidious was already reading his face, knowing his thoughts. He looked back, wary.

"Sir, he has been sent by Lieutenant Mar," one of the droids told the Sith, who glanced at it briefly before returning his gaze to Phinian.

"Yes, I received the message," he replied shortly. He continued to stare at Phinian, who, despite his confidence, was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He asked the next question of Phinian himself. "What exactly was your offense, young one?"

In an unexpected burst of arrogance, Phinian replied coolly, "I shook the Lieutenant's faith in the system."

Darth Sidious stared at him, eyebrows raised slightly. Phinian returned his stare with calm defiance. But as he looked, he saw a dark smile beginning to appear on the man's face. He could tell he was amused, possibly impressed.

"Why you-" said the droid, grabbing his arm. Sidious shot his hand out, fire flashing in his eyes. "Stop," he commanded. The droid froze, looking confusedly at the man. He paused, then shrugged and released hold of his arm.

Lord Sidious began to walk towards them then. "Leave us," he told the two droids, who inclined their heads obediently before turning and walking out.

And so Phinian was left alone with the Sith Lord, who was making his way slowly across the room. When Sidious reached him, his eyes studied Phinian. At long length, he said slowly, "What is your name?"

Phinian cleared his throat somewhat uneasily. "Phinian Hearstwing," he replied, with as much surety as he could conjure. Sidious narrowed his eyes and spoke very deliberately. 

"What is your name?" he repeated. Phinian stiffened and returned his glare with great measures of resolve.

"My name is Phinian Hearstwing," he responded, a little too loudly. Darth Sidious smiled and turned away.

"Very well then, if that shall be the way of it," he said, laughing quietly. He gestured to a chair at one of the edges of the room. "Sit down," he said, his tone now quite pleasant.

Phinian did not move. "Thank you, I'd rather not," he said. Sidious smiled at him.

"Very well," he said again. After taking a seat himself, he folded his fingers together and watched Phinian intently as he spoke. "Well, I should like to talk with you about some things. As the new leader of this movement, I would appreciate a better sense of who its member are and..." he paused and tilted his head slightly. "...where they stand."

Phinian looked at him with some surprise. It didn't look like he was going to be punished, at least not now. He couldn't resist asking him about it. "Sir... I believe Lieutenant Mar wishes some sort of penalty against me for my... insubordination," he said, with mild scorn.

Lord Sidious looked annoyed. "Of course he does," he muttered with displeasure. "He's hoping desperately his new master will punish you for insulting him. But, alas, he'll have no such luck with me. The fool." 

Phinian could do nothing but stare at Lord Sidious, who fascinated him greatly. "What do you mean?" he asked, in weak disbelief.

"I mean this man has been choked with power. Now he cannot move without the risk of displacing his faith in this movement of his."

Phinian could not contain a laugh of delight. Was this really the leader of the Resistance Movement? Without thinking, he went to sit next to Lord Sidious, who smiled briefly and continued.

"Tell me, Phinian, how did you come to be affiliated with the Resistance?" he asked then, speaking in almost a fatherly manner. "From what I've seen of you, it doesn't seem well to coincide with your... beliefs, shall we say."

Phinian blinked once, quite surprised at how capable the Sith was at catching him off his guard. He was normally much more adept at maintaining his composure, but not now. However, his answer seemed to flow freely off his tongue. "I joined about two years ago, after my father died. I was... young and foolish. Acted too rashly. And now..." he saw Lord Sidious watching him, listening attentively, eyes sympathetic and understanding. He found himself continuing, not entirely under his free will. "Now I don't think the Resistance is what it was then, but I don't know how easily I can get out of it." He stopped, shocked at himself, at how much he had said already.

But Darth Sidious was nodding. "Yes..." he said quietly. "I agree entirely. It's lost its way, hasn't it? Well... that's part of what I hope to correct during my leadership."

Then he got a strange look in his eyes, and stared once again, intently, at Phinian. "What do you know of the Force?" he asked suddenly.

Phinian, again, found himself at a loss. "Th- the Force?" he stuttered confusedly.

"Yes, the Force," Lord Sidious said calmly, leaning forward and not taking his eyes off Phinian, who furrowed his brow as he searched his mind for a sufficient answer.

"I... I know the Force is an all-powerful, ever-present, power source for the Jedi... and the Sith." he paused, but Sidious said nothing, so he struggled to find more to say. "And I know there are two sides to it... as in all things. A Light and a Dark."

Lord Sidious smiled and sat back. "Very good. Do you have any personal experience with it? Were either of your parents... knowledgeable in that particular field?"

Phinian shook his head. "No. Well, I don't think so. All I know is what I've heard from others... though some of my associates don't necessarily believe it exists."

Lord Sidious then asked him softly, "And what about you?"

Phinian swallowed. "I think I do. Based on what I've heard, it... it seems logical." Sidious finally looked away, and began speaking again more casually, and an intangible haze that somehow seemed to have gathered dissipated. Phinian inhaled suddenly, as if some weight had been lifted.

"You know, no one has yet discovered how the Force works the way it does. Sometimes it appears spontaneously in a certain person, and sometimes it is passed down though heritage. In most cases, I believe it chooses whom it wants to be with. And so... anyone could be strong with the Force, technically." He looked back to Phinian. "Interesting, isn't it? No one fully understands the will of the Force, we just... are obligated to comply. We are responsible for harmonization."

Phinian was caught in the Sith's gaze. He was captivated, rendered speechless. Sidious continued smoothly. "However, it takes a special kind of individual to employ the full potential of the Force. This is the difference between the Jedi and the Sith."

Suddenly he stopped. His eyes took on a strange gleam. And then, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone again, and he was standing up, offering his hand cordially. Phinian took it, shaken out of his daze, and grasped it briefly. Lord Sidious smiled warmly at him.

"I'm glad to have met you. I'll discuss things with Lieutenant Mar, and you shouldn't have any more problems."

"Thank you very much, My Lord," Phinian said, respect evident in his voice. Sidious guided him to the door with an arm around his shoulder.

"Come by anytime," he told him genially. "If ever you have a problem, or anything at all. I know how exhausting it can be, serving a system of incompetance." He smiled once more, as did Phinian.

As he left the large room and re-entered the dark hallway from which he had come, he felt a sudden chill, and the door closed behind him. He began the long walk back to his quarters, his mind weighed down heavily with confusion, but also a surprising element of assurance. This encounter had been an interesting one indeed. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

When Phinian returned to his quarters, he sat heavily in a chair in the corner and put his head in his hands. The sudden weight had returned, and he could so clearly sense something around Darth Sidious... something he'd never before felt, but that was undeniable. It could only be the Dark Side of the Force. But that wasn't all. Accompanying it was something else entirely foreign, some strange presence that he could feel within him, flowing through his veins, something new yet strangely familiar, unnerving but exciting.

He then noticed a blinking light on the message console. Tapping it, he turned on the screen and he could see that a new message from Willyn had been left. It was just a note, some text glowing up at him from the console. It said in clear, bright letters, "If he hasn't asked you yet, he soon will."

Phinian snapped it shut angrily, and tossed it away. Willyn and his foolish arrogance, would it never cease? Phinian was very tired of his wise and superior friend, constantly offering his "guidance". The fact that it was entirely unwanted seemed to conveniently elude Willyn.

Phinian sighed. Although it was early afternoon, he was beginning to feel the traces of some unexplained fatigue. As his muscles slowed, he gradually moved himself back onto the bed, settling underneath the sheets. Within seconds, was completely unconscious. His chest began to rise and fell with deep breaths, and his eyes flickered slightly underneath the lids.

* * *

_He sat on the elaborately-designed metal bench, heart filled with rage and contained emotion. His head dropped onto his fist and he breathed heavily, eyes aflame. He did not hear the soft steps of his sister behind him as she approached him hesitantly. When he felt her touch at his shoulder, he recoiled slightly. But after seeing who it was, he let out a breath in a loud exhale, giving her a strange look of what was almost annoyance._

She looked back at him with some element of sorrow. "Phinian, what's happening to you?" she asked of the air around him, tingling with hot anger. He stood and took her hand, eyes trying to feign compassion.

"Shmi, you have to understand this before you judge me." His voice was hard, and it gave him away. "Don't you see what they've done to us? We could have died out there on the streets, and they wouldn't have lost a minute of sleep over it. Didn't you see all the kids out there with us? It's happening to little children, too. Children,_ Shmi."_

She pulled her hand away from him. "Of course I saw it. But there's nothing the Republic can do about it. They can't just end poverty." Her face was accusing, and it infuriated him.

"You're being naive. They can do something, something's better than nothing. And they did nothing for us. They're doing nothing for those thousands of other people out there. Those people have no one, not a single person in the world who cares about them. And we came close to losing ourselves to that fate."

Her response snapped back, fueled with pain and fury. "And you really think this foolish, idealistic 'Resistance' can accomplish anything? Can make changes for the better? Don't you know who it's run by?" She demanded suddenly, eyes wide. Phinian just smirked. 

"Of course I do," he replied coolly. "It's run by the one force in this galaxy that has the power to make changes. And that's what I want to stand behind." 

Her look of horror at his words made him wish immediately he had not spoken them. She grabbed his arm and cried, "You can't say that, Phinian! The Sith are evil, they feel no loyalty... they would destroy you without a second thought!" Her eyes were pleading. "Come with me," she whispered. "Come to Tatooine- we have family there! They can take care of us!" 

He looked at her sadly and released his arm. "The world had its chance to take care of me," he said softly. "But it didn't. Now it's up to me to take care of myself." 

She stepped back and sighed. "Then I can't follow you on this path. It's something you have to do alone. I'll go to Tatooine myself, and I'll contact you when I get there. You can always come stay with me, regardless what you do. You're my brother, and I love you." 

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he answered. "I wish you would try to understand... but if that's the way it has to be, then I guess that's it." 

"I have to go," she told him, and vanished from his life.

* * *

Hours later, Phinian sat alone in the dark of his room. It was silent, except for his steady breathing as he inhaled the stale, cold air of the ship. Glancing at his clock, he saw that it was late evening- he had slept for longer than he had expected to. And now, when he should be sleeping, he could not. So he sat up most of the night, pacing his room, alone with his thoughts. 

Some time after midnight, he was startled to hear a beep come from the message console. Glancing at it, he tried to think of who would be contacting him in the middle of the night. Possibly Willyn... but no, even he had more sense than that. When he saw the sender, his blood ran cold. It was from one of the Royal Guards, who served directly under Darth Sidious. And it was a summons to the Sith Lord's chambers. 

He quickly, with trembling fingers, dressed and made himself to look decently presentable. Suddenly, he stopped, and watched the tremors go through his hands. What was wrong with him? Then, a second later... no, it wasn't him. It was Sidious. He had somehow made a remarkable impression on Phinian, something not many people had been able to accomplish. And now... Phinian held not only respect for the Sith, but also fear. Phinian never feared men. And now here he was, overdoing his hair, watching his hands shake. 

When he arrived in the corridoor about ten minutes later, the tremors had barely left him, and now he was just swarmed with anxiousness, overwhelmed with the suspicion Willyn had planted in his head- Darth Sidious might ask him to be his apprentice. 

And what could he say? He certainly could not say no. And that left only one option. But did he want to be the man's apprentice, become a Sith, or not? He had no idea. The swirling emotions were confusing the thoughts in his mind, making it difficult to concetrate on any specific item. Somehow he got it through his bedraggled head to signal his presence to the guards standing outside the door. They let him enter. 

The room before him was very different than when he had seen it earlier that day. It was darkened significantly, so the beautiful art on the walls was practically invisible. All that could be seen reletively easily was the even darker shadow of Sidious as he moved about the room. When Phinian entered, the Sith Lord saw him and smiled broadly. 

"Hello to you, my boy," he said jovially. Phinian did not move, but stood frozen by the door. "You sent for me, sir?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice steady. Sidious smiled and walked over to him. 

"Yes, I wanted to discuss some things with you," he said smoothly. He glanced briefly at Phinian and added, "Come, walk with me." Phinian had no choice but to comply. 

As they began their slow progression around the cirumference of the room, Lord Sidious spoke easily and calmly, as if it was not the dead middle of the night. "So, Phinian... do you have anything on your mind?" Phinian blinked and cleared hs throat uneasily. 

"No sir, not really," he answered, knowing the Sith could see through his lie, but Sidious did not pursue it. Instead, he said quietly, "I should like to follow up on the conversation we were having earlier today... it intrigued me greatly. Something tells me the current path of the Resistance movement no longer corresponds with _your_ purposes, those you had in mind when you joined. Is this the case?" 

Phinian swallowed. "It is," he said shortly, but Lord Sidious sighed. "I want you to trust me, son," he said then, and Phinian was truly taken aback. 

"I- I... of course, I-" but Sidious waved it away with a smile. "No," he interrupted. "You don't have to yet, but some day I hope you'll be able to be more honest with me. I can help you, you know. Of course, then there's the fact that I rule the Resistance. It will do anything I wish it to." His voice lowered here, tainted by a dark sort of smirk. "So talk to me," he said. 

Phinian was at a loss for words. "Well..." But then he began to gain momentum, realizing that, after months of ranting to his deaf comrades, he had finally found someone who would understand. "These last several months, I've noticed the Resistance beginning to go in a different direction. When I first joined, it was because of the Republic. It let me down. I knew it wasn't right... it wasn't an adequate government. I first joined in hopes of gaining a power to help bring it down, and install a new, better system for people. But..." He hesitated, and Sidious motioned for him to continue. "But recently I've begun to see sort of a negative trend with the Resistance. It's not about the Republic anymore. It's about the Jedi." 

Lord Sidious raised an eyebrow, rather surprised. But still he said nothing. Phinian continued, "I don't care about the Jedi. As far as I'm concerned, they're just some lunatics chasing after an ancient cult, religion... what I care about is the security of the galaxy, that which is not ensured by our current government. But the Resistance has changed its ways, and it doesn't have the same purpose it once did," he finished. He heard a small noise coming from somewhere above him, but the low lamps on the wall did not shine to the ceiling, so he couldn't see anything. He ignored it and looked fleetingly to Lord Sidious, who was still smiling. 

"You are very wise, my boy," he said then. "You don't get lost in the wandering ideals of an incompetant society, you know what it is you believe in. And I respect that. However, something you should bear in mind... have you ever considered the possibility that the Resistance has not changed its goals, but rather changed how it intends to go about getting to them?" 

"No, sir... I don't think I understand," responded Phinian, and indeed he did not. Sidious continued. 

"The Jedi bear more power than I think you realize. They have been regarded as the Peacekeepers of the galaxy for thousands of years. The Republic was built with their guidance, and regardless of whether _it_ has gone astray in its purpose, that does not change the fact that from the beginning, it was the Jedi who held true power and authority." 

Phinian listened with rapt attention, breath caught in his chest. He was beginning to understand. Lord Sidious spoke again. "Even now. The Jedi have guided the Republic in all of its dealings. And the Republic has grown to rely on their counsel. It is dependent on them. Do you see what I am saying?" he asked him then. Phinian did understand. 

"Yes," he said. "You're saying that if the Resistance crushes the Jedi, the Republic will fall." 

Sidious smiled. "I am indeed. It would be inevitable. This government would be lost and hopeless without the Jedi. And you say you want to bring down the Republic? Yes. That is still the purpose of the Resistance. But the government is vast and holds much power, sustains many supporters. It would take an eternity to destroy it entirely. And there would still be stragglers who remain loyal to the old government, and would band together and fight us. It would be... complicated. 

"But the Jedi are relatively weak. Their society is miniscule in comparison, and the council is made up of a handful of Jedi. It would be easy to crush in one swift stroke," he finished, eyes glinting. 

"Then why not?" Phinian asked. "Why don't you just destroy the Jedi now? If it would make such quick work of the Republic, then why aren't we doing that?" Lord Sidious paused slightly. 

"Let me put it this way," he replied, speaking carefully. "You were not alone in your doubts of the Resistance. I know there are many others who have noticed the subtle change in priorities, the increasing number of Jedi assaults, and they have grown suspicious. Now how do you think it would look to them, and every other member of this society, if we suddenly led an all-out attack on the Jedi Temple, no seeming connection to the Republic? Until now, Lord Plagus and I had tried to make the change gradual. We could not simply attack the Jedi without drawing great suspicion. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I do," Phinian breathed with sudden comprehension. "It makes perfect sense." He heard a noise again above him, louder than before. It was a straining sound, the snapping and ripping of tiny pieces of metal. Then there was a huge crack and a rush of air, and a gigantic crystal chandelier entered his vision from above, plummeting from the lofty ceiling, with frightening speed. Without a moment's hesitation, Phinian shot out his hand and caught the chandelier in midair- his fingers did not touch it, but he could still feel its weight on him, as it hung suspended just two feet above him. Gasping for air and sudden confusion, he carefully guided it down to the floor between himself and the Sith Lord. Then it was silent. 

Phinian was staring in shock at the broken lamp before him, wondering at what had happened. He was completely speechless. He looked up at Sidious, expecting to be met by some awestruck astonishment, but their eyes met and Lord Sidious was smiling with triumph. Phinian did not know what to think. He stared at his hands for several seconds, but his gaze was drawn up again by a faraway voice as Lord Sidious spoke. 

"The Force," he said, voice trembling with a quiet, barely contained excitement, "is strong with you." 

Phinian's mouth was open, and he looked on in bewilderment. He was frozen in place, completely stunned. Finally, at length, he spoke. "It's impossible. Nobody in my family... it's never happened before... how could it be?" But the Sith Lord's voice came to him, whispering the words it had spoken earlier that day- _"...I believe it chooses whom it wants to be with. And so... anyone could be strong with the Force."_

Phinian just looked to Sidious in desperation, confused and afraid. Needing some sort of explanation. It was offered, somewhat cryptically, to him. 

"I could feel it with you from the beginning," Lord Sidious said to Phinian, beginning to slowly circle him, like a cat, all the time keeping his eyes locked onto him. He continued, "You have great power. I can sense it. You want to reform the government, destroy the Jedi? I can help you do it. You have the power, but only through me can you develop it, and hone it into a _lethal weapon._ And you, Phinian, can bring order and peace to the galaxy. But only I can help you. No other knows the secrets of the Force as I do- I can train you to use the Dark Side of the Force, and you will accomplish everything you ever wished to and more." 

He moved directly in front of Phinian to stare into his eyes. Phinian looked up at him, fear written on his face. Lord Sidious's eyes asked the silent question, made the unheard demand. Phinian took a trembling breath and spoke softly, as if in a trance. "I dedicate myself to your teachings... my Master. I want to know the ways of the Dark Side. I will be your apprentice." 

Lord Sidious smiled with unmistakable triumph. He stepped back. "My apprentice you shall be. From this point on, you will be known as a Sith Lord, and shall help me lead the Resistance Movement to destroy the Jedi. From this point on, you, my apprentice, shall be known as Darth Revus. And together, we will lead the galaxy out of darkness, and ring in a new era of prosperity... and peace." 


End file.
